


Show me that you care

by NeverlandAwaitsUs



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandAwaitsUs/pseuds/NeverlandAwaitsUs
Summary: The reader’s grandma dies and all the pogues care, except JJ. You have no idea why your best friend isn't there for you.
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Original Female Character(s), JJ (Outer Banks)/Reader, JJ Maybank x Reader, JJ x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Show me that you care

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really not used to write OneShots as I’m more of a multichapter girl but I’m trying to get back into writing so here you go. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

Pogue for life, hanging out with the gang all day, every day. That has been your mood for the last few weeks but at some point you’ve noticed a change in the behavior of your best friend, JJ.

He was getting a little distant without a reason so you just assumed that his dad was worse again this time. Sometimes JJ showed signs of beating but always brushed them off, everyone knowing exactly what has happened.

You had been crushing on JJ for quite some time but you were way out of his league. Yes you both were pogues but that didn’t change the fact that he was handsome and a great guy and you were..well, yourself. Not something a guy would go for.

That he was at distance now hurt you but that’s not something you could change. That’s just how JJ was, hot and cold at the same time. With you and the other pogues mostly hot and friendly, he barely showed any signs of anger towards you.

It was a very rainy day when your life turned upside down when your mom told you that your grandma had died. She had been everything to you and now she was suddenly gone. You had locked yourself in your room and just cuddled your blanket, crying into it for a couple of hours until you passed out, exhaustion taking over.

The world wasn’t any better when you woke up but you saw you had a couple of texts from Kie, wondering where you are and reminding you that you were supposed to meet up at the Chateau today to talk about some plans. You texted her back that you couldn’t come and explained the situation briefly.

It only took around half a hour until Kie, John B and Pope were standing in your room, Kie’s eyes also filled with some tears because she knew exactly how much your grandma meant to you.

The three pulled you into a group hug but it was actually hurting you because someone was missing.

“Where’s JJ?”, you asked them and they all looked a little clueless.

“No idea but I’ll kick his ass. He said we should go ahead and he needed to run some errands”, John B said and shrugged as he looked at you with sad eyes.

It sounded like a bullshit excuse and he was clearly avoiding you but it wasn’t something you could change. He was your best friend and would normally be right by your side.

“Maybe he’s just getting your, I don’t know, favourite chocolate?”, Pope asked, trying to make the situation any better but it didn’t help at all.

The three of you were staying and distracting you until it got dark outside, no sign of JJ.

“I’ll kill him”, Kie huffed when they were about to leave but you shook your head.

“I’m sure he has a good reason not to show up. Maybe his dad again”, you mumbled, eyes still red from all the crying today.

“Your grandma dies and he knows how much she means to you. There’s barely any excuse.” Kie was quite angry at the situation and you should be too but you were just too weak.

“Take care”, John B said and pressed a kiss to the top of your head, Pope waving you goodbye as he took Kie’s hand to guide her out, knowing she would probably just stay over for the next three days if she could.

He fell back into your bed after the three of them left, your thoughts running in your mind. Thoughts about JJ and if he was okay, thoughts and memories of your grandma. You fell asleep soon afterwards.

* * *

It has been days since you’ve seen JJ actually and you would be worried out of your mind if Kie hasn’t texted you that he was okay and she had given her a piece of her mind. You hadn’t been in the mood to leave your house much, not wanting to have a breakdown in public or anything so you had stayed inside, your friends coming over from time to time but no sign of JJ.

You were slowly getting angry and frustrated with him. The Kooks had destroyed his phone so you couldn’t call him. You could go over to his house but there was always the danger of his drunk dad beating the shit out of anyone walking on his property. The Chateau was an option but you really didn’t want to have that conversation in front of the others and even if you’d send them out you knew they were way too nosy to not listen.

It was late at night when you heard stones hitting your window and you rubbed your sleepy eyes as you crawled out of bed, opening the window and almost getting hit by another stone.

Down there was JJ, hat in his hands. He looked quite uncomfortable. Good, serves him right.

“What do you want?”, you hissed downstairs, knowing your parents would already be asleep and you didn’t want to wake them up.

“Can we talk?”, he asked and looked up at you. On one hand you didn’t want to talk to him in the middle of the night and after everything he had done, or well, not done but on the other hand you really needed to get your thoughts out or your head would explode.

“Give me five”, you said and closed the window, quickly changing into something more comfortable so you wouldn’t freeze outside. Sweatpants and hoodie did the trick, so you sneaked outside the back into your garden. You walked a little further away from the house to where he was standing now, not even on your property anymore.

“I think I have some explaining to do.” JJ gulped visibly in the moonlight and you let out a frustrated sigh. Yes he had but you weren't sure if you wanted to hear it. Maybe he had a secret girlfriend that you totally didn’t want to hear about.

You crossed the arms over your chest and waited for him to start talking, preferably before you froze to death as the wind was really harsh outside.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been there. I’ve just been...busy”, he tried to explain and you rolled your eyes in annoyance.

“Busy is a shitty excuse. I needed you here, you know how much my gran meant to me”, you said and felt how tears started to form in your eyes. You were so frustrated, disappointed and sad at the same time that you couldn’t stop from a few tears escaping your eyes.

“Hey, don’t cry, please.” He took a step forward to reach for you but you just took one back, shaking your head at him which made him stop mid movement.

“You are supposed to be my friend, JJ! That’s all...that’s all I asked of you. To be my friend. To care.” Your voice came out way angrier than it should have and you started crying even more.

He just looked at you, his hands already forming to a fist and clearly struggling to hold back his own tears. It was hard to see in the moonlight and the garden lights but you knew how he looked when he was about to cry, you had held him so many times in your arms after he had broken down in them. You had been there for him every time he had taken a beating from his father and he couldn’t be there for you this one time?

“But that’s the point! I can’t be your friend when I’m madly in love with you!”, he literally shouted at you even though the short distance and his words made you froze. He was in love with you?

“You...you are in love with me?”, you breathed out and he couldn’t keep the tears in, a few of them now running down his own cheeks as he came closer and pulled you into a tight hug. You never knew or noticed.

“Yes, I love you (y/n) (y/l/n). More than anything. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here when you needed me. I was so scared to lose you if I told you, that’s why I distanced myself, hoping it would go away.” He was squeezing you so tight you could barely breathe but you rolled with it, not caring about it at the moment, wrapping your arms around him and letting the tears fall.

“I should have been there. Forgive me, please”, he whispered in your ear with a broken voice and you sobbed, just nodding against his chest.

He slightly pushed against your shoulders to get a little distance between the two of you, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears, his own eyes red now.

“We good?”, he asked and biting his bottom lip nervously, one of his own tears escaping his eyes once more. He seemed so afraid to lose you but jokes on him as you were in love with him too.

“I’m still mad at you...but yes”, you sniffled and tried to smile at him before he pulled you into another hug, resting his chin on the top of your head.

“I promise I’ll never leave you again.”


End file.
